Mistletoe
by Hououza
Summary: A christmas oneshot that arrived too late.


**Mistletoe**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or any of the characters they are the property of their respective creators. Please be aware that no profit is being made from this work of fan fiction._

I fell out of place here, at this party. I still do not understand why the major chose to invite me, even less why I chose to come despite the fact she refused to make it an order. All around me people are smiling and laughing, filled with what I believe is called 'Christmas spirit'. More likely it is due to the quantities of alcohol they have consumed although that hypothesis only explains the actions of the adults, the other children are not old enough to have been drinking and yet they too seem to be enjoying themselves. Ikari's two friends, Suzahara and Aida seem to be laughing at some joke that I cannot hear while the Class representative is looking at them both sternly, even while laughter dances in her eyes.

As I ponder this I allow my eyes to drift across the room, taking in the many brightly colored decorations that adorn the walls and ceiling of the apartment's living space and kitchen. Amongst this tangle of colors a single object catches my eye, causing me to elevate my gaze to get a better look at it. I am greeted by what appears to be a small green plant, adorned only by small pearly white berries.

"Mistletoe."

Such a strange plant, but in many ways, an important part of Christmas. Being a western holiday I knew little of it having never been introduced to such things, the Commander considers all such activities unnecessary. For once, I felt curious and decided to go against the Commander's advice and undertake some research. It was as I was doing so I came across an article about Mistletoe, one that I felt strangely drawn to.

Unlike most other plants mistletoe is a parasite, it lives of various trees, without a host to live off the mistletoe will die. At once I find a likeness between it and myself, both of us need another to survive. My body, even my soul is borrowed, taken from the woman that was the Commander's wife, Ikari's mother along with the mother of all life, Lilith. I am nothing but an empty shell, a body animated only by the fragments of another woman's soul…

"Ayanami?"

I look up to find Ikari standing there, his gaze filled with concern and a type of warmth in his eyes that I have received from no other. In truth I do not understand why it is that he is so nice to me. Were he to ever find out the truth of my existence, I am certain he would be disgusted by me, by my very existence, yet somehow, some part of me denies it. It believes that he would accept me even then…I realize that I have not yet replied to him.

"Yes Ikari?"

"Um, would you like to dance?"

Dance? Looking over to the center of the living room I notice that a few of the adults have paired off and are presently swaying in a crude approximation of dancing. It may surprise most people to learn that I know how to dance; it was one of the few things that Commander allowed me to learn when I asked him. Taking Ikari's offered hand I allowed him to lead me towards the couples, stopping when we came along side a rather drunken looking Major Katsuragi who was presently leaning heavily on a rather more sober looking Agent Ryoji. For a moment I met the older man's gaze and he grinned at me, winking briefly. The meaning of this gesture was lost to me and was soon forgotten as Ikari tentatively placed his arms upon my hips and we began to dance.

As we shuffled silently across the Major's living room my thoughts once more returned to the mistletoe. There had been a legend, telling how it was that the mistletoe had obtained it's pearl white berries. The Norse, a people who had lived long ago when the world was far more primitive than it was today, had many gods. Foremost amongst these had been Balder, son of the goddess of the summer son, Frigga. It was said that Balder had dreamt of his death a fact that had caused which greatly alarmed his mother, for should he die, all life on earth would end.

In an attempt to keep this from happening, Frigga went at once to air, fire, water, earth, and every animal and plant seeking a promise that no harm would come to her son. Balder now could not be hurt by anything on earth or under the earth. But Balder had one enemy, Loki, god of evil and he knew of one plant that Frigga had overlooked in her quest to keep her son safe. It grew neither on the earth nor under ground, but on the trees. It was lowly mistletoe. So Loki made an arrow tip of the mistletoe, gave it to the blind god of winter, Hoder, who shot it, striking Balder dead. The sky paled and all things in earth and heaven wept for the sun god.

For three days each element tried to bring Balder back to life. He was finally restored by Frigga, his mother. It is said the tears she shed for her son turned into the pearly white berries on the mistletoe plant and in her joy Frigga kissed everyone who passed beneath the tree on which it grew. The story ends with a decree that who should ever stand under the humble mistletoe, no harm should befall them, only a kiss, a token of love.

As I at last my mind returned from my thoughts I found that we had stopped moving and that Ikari looked down at me with apprehension in his eyes. Unsure what could be causing his sudden anxiety I looked up only to find the familiar green and white form of the mistletoe above us. Knowing what was to happen I simply let myself go, relaxing into him as he lowered his face to mine, captured my lips with his own. For an instant a fire raged within me as I revealed in the sensation of his lips against mine…it ended all to soon as he retreated from me, smiled and walked away.

Feeling eyes upon me I turned to lock gazes with the second child, no malice or hatred in her eyes. She said something, the words I could not hear yet I understood what it was she was saying.

"Merry Christmas Rei."

And in that moment I knew like the mistletoe, though humble I too was special in my own way.

_A/N: A little Christmas tale I cooked up while reading about Mistletoe. The Norse legend I credit to somewhere on the Internet as I can no longer recall the site where I first found it._

_Dedicated to Mattsuoh, as he is a huge Rei fan._

_Sorry it's very very very late but I have been busy._

_Till next time,_

_Hououza._

_Chapter preread by That Other Guy_


End file.
